Estigma
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: [Spin-off de Cross Ange: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones] Existen eventos desafortunados que por más que se quiera no se pueden desaparecer, esto se debe a que crean estigmas que lo forman a uno como persona.
1. Prólogo

_**CROSS ANGE: TENSHI TO RYUU NO RONDO [**_ ** _クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞] Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN_**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro era sin duda la más falsa que Salamandine había dado en su vida entera, estaba sonriendo porque los demás lo estaban haciendo, pero no porque lo sintiera realmente. ¿Qué razón tenía para hacerlo?

—Todo esto fue posible a ambas partes de nuestra madre Aura—Recitó uno de los lideres de las trece familias—La princesa Angelise y la princesa Salamandine.

Sus orbes azulados miraron a su compañera de orbes rojizos que chasqueó la lengua al escuchar su antiguo nombre. Para Salamandine era bastante notable el coraje y la tristeza que Ange estaba reprimiendo para no explotar frente a todos, honestamente ella estaba igual aunque lo disfrazaba mejor.

—Brindemos...—Celebró aquel joven acercándose ligeramente a la rubia quien al notar esto apretó los puños y dejó abruptamente el lugar dejando a los invitados sorprendidos.

—Iré por ella—Mintió Salamandine. Era verdad que pensaba ir tras Ange, pero no pensaba volver.

Hace apenas el día anterior habían logrado su victoria contra Embryo, victoria que les había costado la vida de Hilda y que estaban seguras no superarían nunca. Los lideres de las familias no se habían esperado e hicieron una fiesta en su honor a pesar de las negativas de las norma, pero lo que más molestia les había causado a ambas contrapartes de Aura fue que apenas rescatada, Aura volvió a desaparecer sin explicación, aunque su padre les había asegurado que no tenían de qué preocuparse, que ahora todo estaría bien.

Cuando la Salamandine logró encontrar a la rubia ya había pasado cerca de media hora. Ange estaba sentada sobre el césped con las piernas abrazadas a su pecho y la mirada en el cielo despejado. Ante esta visión no pudo evitar pensar en lo injusto que había sido el desenlace que les había tocado, no es como si la ausencia de la pelirroja fuera sinónimo de infelicidad, pero debían admitir que habían contemplado su futuro con ella y el que ambas chicas se hubiesen enamorado de ella hacía su partida algo todavía más duro de digerir.

Salamandine tomó lugar a un lado de Ange quien continuó mirando el cielo sin perturbarse aunque fuera un poco, la diferencia de la azabache a la rubia era que ella miraba el verde y fresco césped, césped que crecía y aún cuando era arrancado volvía a crecer, admiraba su fortaleza.

 _Los oídos de Salamandine apenas fueron capaces de captar la felicitación que le había dado su madre aura. Sus sentidos se encontraban bastante atontados y su mente solo se concentraba en la alentadoramente desalentadora vision. Ellas cuatro flotando sobre un espacio vacío en el que había habitado aquel hombre que se había llamado a sí mismo regulador con la esplendorosa visión de la verdadera madre de vida en su completo bienestar mientras que las tierras comenzaban a deshacer la fusión espacio-temporal._

 _Escuchó un rugido por parte de Aura antes de que su visión cambiase a la de sus camaradas vitoreando su victoria con las Norma junto a ella._

 _La primera en aterrizar fue Salia, quien sin perder tiempo se adentró a la Aurora para verificar el estado de Alektra. Después bajó Chris quien de inmediato se lanzó sobre Rosalie en un muy fuerte abrazo antes de soltarse a llorar. Salamandine dudó pero después de un mudo asentimiento por parte de Ange, ella igualmente bajó siendo recibida por Naga, Kaname, Lamia, Mi y por consiguiente, Ersha. Momoka esperaba a Ange y a Hilda junto con Jurai, después todas se unirían y festejarían su victoria._

 _Ange descendió justo cuando Aura se materializó en los cielos tan majestuosa como siempre lo había sido. La cara de la sirvienta y el siervo se deformaron increíblemente cuando la cabina se abrió solamente con una Ange bastante demacrada y una mirada entristecida._

— _Angelise-sama...—Momoka murmuró su nombre con incredulidad al reconocer las ligeras manchas que había en su cabello. Jurai apretó la mandíbula con notable rabia cuando la rubia se soltó a llorar de una manera bastante desgarradora en los brazos de su sirvienta._

 _Las demás normas les observaban con incredulidad junto con el matrimonio amistado con Salamandine. Era verdad que al partir las cuatro estaban arriesgando la vida, pero todos consideraban que quien tenía menos posibilidades de morir era la única persona que no había regresado, sus antiguas y nuevas camaradas lloraron su partida con verdadero dolor, exceptuando a una sola persona, Salamandine, quien permaneció tan quieta y callada como al principio._

—No es justo...—Escuchó a la rubia decir.

—Tienes razón. No lo es—Concordó la azabache aún con la vista clavada en césped.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio hasta que uno de los jóvenes que Salamandine recordaba alguna vez se lo intentaron prometer, se manifestó.

— ¡Chicas! —Exclamó con la voz rasposa, seguramente por el alcohol, mientras se ponía en medio de ambas reencarnaciones de Aura recargando sus brazos sobre estas— ¿Por qué aún no regresan?

Salamandine no tuvo tiempo para responder debido a que la reacción de Ange le descolocó por completo. La rubia soltó un ligero grito alejando el contacto del chico de manera abrupta saltando de su lugar lejos de él y cerca de Salamandine, quien pudo notar que estaba temblando.

La princesa dragón no pudo sino avergonzarse al no tomar en cuenta el posible trauma que había generado Embryo en la princesa del imperio Misurugi, una violación no era nada para tomarse a la ligera y las señales debió haberlas notado cuando se negó a recibir contacto de su padre.

Ange le temía al género masculino.

* * *

 _ **Definitivamente mis vacaciones de invierno siempre son las más productivas, no mientan, es mi tiempo de actualizaciones más constantes (y en donde publico bastantes cosas a lo random) Esto es como un extra a mi fic Cross Ange: El duelo entre ángles y dragones que trata de como Salako (y posteriormente Hilda) lidian con el trauma de Ange por la violación de Embryo. Serán 10 capítulos con no más de 2k -los cuales ya estan definidos en mi bloc de notas- más el epílogo (que va después del epílogo de Cross Ange) que tiene un toque más cómico.  
**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos  
_**


	2. Propuesta

_**CROSS ANGE: TENSHI TO RYUU NO RONDO [**_ ** _クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞] Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Propuesta**

El gruñido que dejó escapar fácilmente podría rivalizar con el de una bestia, pero no es como si alguien pudiese culparla. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquella noche en la que había descubierto las secuelas que Embryo le había dejado a Ange y todavía no se sentía capaz de hacer algo que ayudase a la rubia, en esos momentos le gustaría tener un poco del conocimiento que Hilda tenía sobre ella para saber las posibles medidas para actuar. ¡Joder! Lo que deseaba en esos momentos era tener a la pelirroja a su lado.

— ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? —Preguntó a la pelirroja de sus memorias, quien esos momentos le sonreía con tristeza mientras se despedía. Si tan solo en ese momento hubiera cambiado su rol con ella... No. Tenía que dejar ese pensamiento egoísta y concentrarse en Ange, las cosas pasaban por algo, y lamentablemente no hubieran conseguido su victoria si las cosas se hubiesen desarrollado de diferente manera. Cerró los ojos agotada por toda la horda de pensamientos en su cabeza y se permitió dormir.

.

.

 _Su nombre fue llamado varias veces, pero por más que quería no era capaz de abrir los ojos._

 _—Hazme saber que me estás escuchando—Le dijo una voz aniñada. Se sentía estúpida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero igual lo hizo._

 _—Te escucho—Respondió. Aquella voz soltó una risilla—Pero no puedo verte._

 _—Y no necesitas hacerlo, no por ahora—El ceño de la azabache se frunció—Solo vengo a darte un pequeño consejo._

 _— ¿Qué tan pequeño?_

 _—Como la vida de una estrella—Contestó—Aísla tu preocupación y distráela._

 _— ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?_

 _—Tú sabrás. Eres demasiado lista y tienes el poder necesario para hacer lo que te plazca—Después de asimilar las palabras de -lo que Salamandine suponía- aquella niña, les inundó el silencio,_

 _— ¡Hey! —Llamó cuando escuchó como en pasos acelerados aquella presencia se alejaba._

 _—Mi tiempo se acabó, pero te volveré a visitar pronto, Sa-la-ko._

 _— ¿Salako?_

.

.

Abrió los ojos todavía confundida por lo extraño que fue aquello y enfocó su mirada azulada en la ventana de enfrente. Ya era de noche y a juzgar por la posición de las estrellas, debían ser cerca de las diez. Suspiró una vez más tratando de darle un significado a las palabras de aquella ¿niña? Lo que fuera. Aislar su preocupación y distraerla…

Aislar y distraer…

Distraer…

— ¡Lo tengo! —Salamandine se alzó de la silla en la que había caído dormida. No estaba segura de que aquello funcionara, pero tenía que intentarlo, por el bien de Ange y por su propia paz.

Esa noche se la pasó pidiendo clemencia tanto a la sacerdotisa de Aura y su siervo Jurai, su propósito era simple, pedir de favor que nadie perturbara a Ange y a ella misma mientras que estas se asilaban por un periodo indefinido de tiempo. Gracias a esto tuvo que revelar el trauma de la antigua princesa del imperio Misurugi, Jurai puso a su hija en manos de la princesa dragón y así fue como Salamandine partió al cuarto de Ange dentro del castillo y le ofreció pasar con ella un tiempo a solas en su "escondite" disfrazándolo como una remodelación que quiso hacer al lugar, pues se veía bastante viejo y era poco práctico el poder vivir allí, cosa que la princesa "había estado pensando" desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué solo seremos tú y yo? —Cuestionó Ange una vez que Salamandine abrió la puerta del lugar y le invitó a pasar.

— ¿Te desagrada la idea? —Preguntó Salako con picardía. ¿Por qué picardía? A saber, es Salako.

—No, solo quería saber…—Bajó su voz hasta volverla un débil murmullo.

—Quiero que te relajes—Habló después de que la rubia entrara, cerrando así la puerta—Te veo muy incómoda con todos allá, en especial después de eso…—Su mirada se entristeció y la rubia inmediatamente supo que la azabache se refería al momento en que descubrió su recién adquirida androfobia—Sé que no te gustaría que las demás se enterasen, por eso pedí permiso para que te aislases todo lo que quisieras hasta que te sientas lista.

— ¿Y tú?

—Yo estaré a tu lado hasta entonces—Respondió tomando la mano de la menor con cierto temor—No afrontarás esto sola, te lo prometo.

Ange sonrió por primera vez, con tranquilidad devolviendo el apretón a la mayor, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Y…? ¿Qué tanto cambiaremos de este lugar?

—Todo, la gracia es ganar tiempo—Sonrió acercándose al escritorio dentro de la habitación y tomando un bloc de hojas y un grafito antes de sentarse sobre el mismo, indicándole a la conductora del Villkiss que se acercara con un gesto. — ¿Por dónde comenzamos? —Preguntó una vez que Ange estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

—Muy buena pregunta—Respondió a Salamandine sentándose a un lado de ella.

* * *

 _ **¡Por fin pude subir esto! No me malentiendan, no es que no pudiera escribir, el problema es que no podía publicar esta historia en particular. Version corta, mi teléfono murió y allí estaban este capítulo y el siguiente de esta historia, pero el capítulo 2 se los traeré mañana porque me gusta hacerlos sufrir (?) No, en realidad es porque son muchas cosas que corregir y demasiados los escritos que estaban en mi celular, por tal motivo...**_

 _ **Les dedico este capítulo a Nijiro-kun, Aldmagali y TheNeferet por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar.**_

 _ **Y nada, nos leemos mañana con el siguiente capítulo de Estigma :D**_


	3. A solas

_**CROSS ANGE: TENSHI TO RYUU NO RONDO [**_ ** _クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞] Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **A solas**

Había ya pasado un mes desde que Ange había aceptado aislarse con Salako en el "escondite" de esta y habían comenzado con las remodelaciones del lugar. Para comenzar, lo habían ampliado de lo que era la parte de atrás creando una habitación exageradamente grande que supuestamente dividirían en dos para hacer dos habitaciones, pero que conscientemente lo aplazaban. Salamandine se había dado cuenta de que Ange solía tener pesadillas y decía siempre "luego" para evitar poner una distancia más entre ambas.

No habían hecho mucho por el lugar fuera de la ampliación a decir verdad, únicamente habían pintado parte del exterior, lo que vendría siendo la fachada; pero realmente esto no importaba, como Salamandine había dicho, el objetivo era ganar tiempo y agradecía enormemente que las cosas estuvieran considerablemente más calmadas.

Tocaron la puerta del lugar, y aunque extrañada, Salamandine fue a abrir, pidiéndole de la manera más amable posible, que no saliera.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Kaname y Naga, ya las esperaba a decir verdad. Sin decir nada, salió del lugar y se dispuso a hablar con ellas como era debido, después de todo, ni una explicación les había dado antes de alejarse y conocía al matrimonio lo suficiente como para saber que no desistirían hasta que se sintieran satisfechas.

.

.

—Ahora solo quedan los últimos toques y…—Hablaba Salamandine mientras que con unas pinzas, estaba por terminar de instalar correctamente el servicio de electricidad en la habitación aun no dividida— ¡Auch! —Se quejó cuando un pequeño chispazo causó ardor en sus dedos.

—No esperabaque lo de los toques fuera literal—Se rio Ange acercándose a la azabache, quien únicamente le miró expectante a lo fuera que tuviera planeado hacer. Con un poco de lentitud, la rubia tomó su mano y acarició levemente los dedos enrojecidos de la princesa dragón—Espérame aquí.

—C-Cómo digas— ¿Desde cuándo Salamandine tartamudeaba? Las cosas se le complicaban un poco más después de la plática que había sostenido la noche anterior con sus amigas. Ellas tenían razón, lo que estaba haciendo era peligroso, pero... ¿qué más podía hacer?

Salako conocía a Ange desde el principio de su vida, había soñado con sus vidas pasadas y el lazo que les unía. Indudablemente se había enamorado de Ange. Hilda por su parte, había actuado demasiado en las sombras y era por eso que fueron solo un par de veces que le soñó. Teniendo un contacto directo con ella creyó entender el actuar de Hilda en sus vidas pasadas, ciertamente, nunca se vio sufrida por su pérdida. Enamorarse de Hilda era fácil, dejarla ir era una tarea semi-imposible.

Salako era demasiado observadora, por medio de sus interacciones notó que tanto Ange como Hilda tenían un sentimiento más fuerte que la camaradería o inclusive la amistad, sentimiento que fue modificándose hasta llegar a un punto en que las tres estaban enamoradas entre sí. El beso que compartieron la azabache y la pelirroja lo confirmaba.

Eran tantos los sentimientos arremolinados, ¿cómo pensaba Salako contrarrestarlos y aun así enfrentarse a los temores de Ange?

— ¿Qué tanto piensas? —Preguntó Ange con un frasco en sus manos.

—Nada, solo en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo—Contestó extendiendo su mano a la menor, quien untó de aquella crema en la yema de sus dedos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Aquello iba a ser terriblemente difícil.

.

.

 _—No necesitas suprimir tus sentimientos—Escuchó de nuevo aquella voz aniñada._

 _— ¿Tú de nuevo? —Preguntó Salamandine tratando de abrir sus ojos, pero aquello fue imposible para la reencarnación de Aura._

 _—Cuando recibimiento tengo de tu parte—Ese sarcasmo… se le hacía familiar._

 _— ¿Qué esperabas? No sé quién eres ni cómo eres—Respondió._

 _—No es tampoco como si quisiera causarte daño por medio de algo tan superficial como los sueños._

 _— ¡Hey! Los sueños son aún más importantes que la vida misma—Salamandine escuchó una risa de aquella misteriosa niña._

 _— ¿Sabes? Esperaba que dijeras algo como eso—Aquello dejó con duda a la princesa, ¿de dónde se conocían para que fuera capaz de decir eso con tanta seguridad? —Recuerda Salako, los sueños no pueden romperse y los sueños solo existen gracias a otros sueños. Los alivios son el resultado de los sueños cumplidos._

 _—Ya, ¿y? —Aquella niña de nuevo empezó a reír, aunque su voz le sonó un poco más madura como si en lugar de tener siete años ahora tuviese nueve._

 _—Comienza a jugar un poco más de ajedrez, o de lo contrario te volveré a ganar—Se burló la niña—Es bastante simple, Sala. Piénsalo como si de nuevo estuvieras en la guerra. ¿Sabes porque tu pueblo tuvo la fortaleza de seguir con lo mal que pintaban las cosas?_

Despertó agitada y miró a su derecha, a un par de metros se encontraba la cama de Ange. La misma se removía en su lugar y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles. Estuvo a punto de ignorarlo y tratar de dormir una vez más hasta que escuchó un sollozo.

—No, no. Detente, por favor. ¡Hilda, Salako!

— ¡Ange! —De un salto, la mayor llegó junto con la menor y le removió hasta que logró despertarla. Instintivamente la rubia se aferró a ella y siguió llorando.

—Yo no quería Salako, yo no quería—La aludida no dijo nada, solo le abrazó más fuerte y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos rubios con delicadeza. Sintió como temblaba ante su contacto, así que hasta notó como después de unos minutos Ange se tranquilizaba. —Tengo mucho miedo Salako

Con delicadeza Salamandine borró el rastro de las lágrimas y con la voz más suave que pudo encontrar habló. —Todo estará bien Ange, te lo prometo—Ojos azules miraron a los carmesí con sinceridad—El no podrá alcanzarte jamás y personalmente me encargaré de que nadie jamás te vuelva a dañar.

—Gracias.

Salamandine había ya tomado su decisión, dispuesta a soportar todas las espinas que tuviera que aguantar. Aquella voz le hizo recordar su mayor característica: Siempre estaba dispuesta ayudar a los demás aun a costa de sí misma. Así que mientras se aferrara a esos sentimientos que le habían llevado hasta allí, estaría bien. Ahora solo quedaba enfrentarse a otra de las secuelas que Embryo había dejado en Ange: sus pesadillas.

* * *

 _ **Les comento que después de terminar de editar este capítulo lo borré y lo volví a escribir debido a que no me convenció del todo el como quedó, así que lo modifiqué para dar una entrada al capítulo 4. Espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a** **TheNeferet,** **Aldmagali y Nijiro-kun por leer y comentar, saben que eso sube mi ánimo a niveles insospechables y ya sin nada más que decir, solo diré que** **nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Adiooooosss~~~~**_


	4. Omnipresente

_**CROSS ANGE: TENSHI TO RYUU NO RONDO [**_ ** _クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞] Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Omnipresente**

Las impetuosas alas de Aura revoloteaban por el largo espacio multicolor que había sido su residencia desde tiempos inmemoriales, siendo el azul y el violeta los colores predominantes; después de todo se trataba de la fisura espacio-temporal que conectaba un mundo con otro, los sesenta y cuatro mundos paralelos eran su única vista… hasta ahora.

Una mujer de recién cumplidos diecinueve años miraba uno de esos mundos en particular con un toque nostálgico. Flotando a una distancia prudente, aquella pelirroja de ojos lavanda se limitaba a observar, interiormente apresurando el tiempo para poder intervenir pues su indiferencia ante el asunto fue idea suya.

—Hija mía…—Llamó Aura deteniendo su volar a un lado de ella—Debo preguntar, ¿Por qué elegiste el silencio? Ahora mismo mis otras dos hijas rebosarían alegría y no tanta tristeza.

A su lado, Hilda le observó fijamente a aquellos ojos lavanda que eran igualmente compartidos por el DRAGON superior.

—No sería lo adecuado—Contestó firme, centrando su mirada de nuevo en ambas princesas, viendo como era que Salamandine buscaba una manera de lidiar correctamente con las pesadillas de Ange—Sería demasiada presión emocional y sé que Ange es fuerte, pero… han sido tantas las cosas por las que ha tenido que pasar desde ingresó al Arsenal por segunda ocasión que está completamente rota en este momento.

—Comprendo que no quieras que Ange se entere de tu condición no muerta pero tampoco viva—Comentó Aura— ¿Pero porque Salamandine igualmente debe permanecer en la ignorancia?

—Sala es en ese momento el pilar de Ange—Contestó—Sala es demasiado transparente, decírselo a ella involucraría que Ange igualmente se enterase y eso…

—Eso no les conviene, ya lo sé—Por increíble que parezca, el DRAGON suspiró cansado. El que Hilda hubiese heredado una inteligencia sin igual en esos momentos le dificultaba el clasificarlo como algo bueno o algo malo, pues esa manera tan fría de pensar no era algo que cualquiera pudiera hacer—Aunque igualmente ya has hecho demasiadas cosas que no son convenientes.

Las mejillas de Hilda se sonrojaron al saber de qué hablaba la madre Aura.

Ese contacto tan cercano con la madre de todo competía con el que tenía Jurai, y contrario a lo que pudieran pensar, todo quello no había comenzado con ese sueño difuso que tuvo cuando cayó inconsciente encima de Ange en la vieja guarida de Tusk y tampoco había sido cuando el Villkiss en conjunto con Aura salvó su vida; sino mucho más atrás, en los años más infantiles de su inocencia antes de ingresar al Arsenal, aunque como es obvio, no tuvo mayor redundancia.

Según había logrado comprender, por las historias que Aura le contaba en ese tiempo que obligadamente estuvieron juntas y el plus de aquel sueño, el mayor problema de Aura al ser capturada por Embryo, fue la dificultad para que sus tres partes coincidieran y cumplieran su deber. Las visiones que Ange y Salamandine habían tenido se remontaban a esas discordancias, porque obligadamente necesitaban estar las tres juntas y siempre había faltado ella como razón para los sentimientos y la fuerza de aquellas dos y la única vez en la que habían logrado coincidir fue un fracaso, pues cada una estaba en un bando distinto con muy poca preparación, y el hecho de recordar sus vidas pasadas no ayudó a mejorar la situación. En esta ocasión, literalmente fue un todo o nada.

Fue una suerte que Jurai lograra amoldar las cosas de la mejor manera para poder unir a la fuerza y a la razón haciendo que trabajaran en completa sincronía antes de encontrarse con los sentimientos.

La primera manifestación de Aura en su vida no era capaz de recordarla, pero según lo que la madre de todo le había asegurado, fue en su infancia para poder desatar esa inteligencia que tenía bloqueada aprovechando que la situación no era tan crítica y podía manifestarse por breves momentos en sus contrapartes.

 _— ¿A dónde la mandaste? —Pregunto Tusk exhausto e igualmente triste al saber que su vida se agotaba._

 _—Al arbusto al que fuiste a orinar—contestó ella y ambos rieron hasta que sintieron los disparos provenientes de Embryo._

 _—Esclavos...—les disparó de nuevo._

 _Los hermanos Kalheer cruzaron la mirada en complicidad una vez más antes de sonreírse en un atisbo de cariño._

 _Un calor descomunal comenzó a nacer en el cuerpo de Hilda y el sudor comenzó a nacer en su frente._

 _—A pesar de todo te quiero hermanito—Dijo sacando la navaja que tenía guardada en su uniforme y clavándola en donde estaba la bala del revólver del regulador y sacarla. Obviamente el rubio no se quedó quieto y le disparó de vuelta pero Tusk se interpuso con su cuerpo_

 _—Lo mismo digo hermanita—Sonrió escupiendo un poco de sangre, era un hombre común, se iba debilitando, contrario a su hermana, quien a pesar de todo se veía fresca._

 _— ¡Ya deberías de entender una cosa! —exclamó Hilda poniéndose de pie, lanzándole al rubio la navaja obligándolo a moverse para después tomar de su pistola respondiendo sus disparos y hacer que soltara su arma. Seguido de esto tomó de las cuerdas que había tomado de Tusk para inmovilizarlo y atraerlo a la fuerza cada vez más cerca de ellos._

 _Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía es que el Villkiss había reaccionado minutos antes al llamado tanto de Ange como de Hilda. Ninguno se percató de ese momento exacto en el que el lavanda de los ojos de la pelirroja brilló con más intensidad, como si se estuviesen derritiendo. Ninguno supo que los ojos del Villkiss en lugar de brillar en el rojo usual brillaron en violeta antes de pintarse de azul y cruzar de nuevo una distancia increíble con su tele-transportación._

 _— ¡A Ange no le van los hombres! —Exclamó Tusk al momento que abrió su chaqueta causando una última sonrisa en la pelirroja de que el castaño usará su frase en un momento como ese, cerró los ojos esperando su fin, rindiéndose también al calor que le estaba quemando, sintiendo su brazo derecho quemarse antes de caer en la inconsciencia._

 _El Villkiss había aparecido en el momento exacto, permitiéndole montarse en el y conducirlo, pero solo sirvió de escudo en los escombros. Apenas recuperándose, Momoka fue la única testigo de ese suceso tan fenomenal, pues en medio de su llanto, Ange fue incapaz de notar la llamarada púrpura antes de que se perdiera en el humo, y el cuerpo de Embryo murió antes de que el grandioso Villkiss hiciera su aparición._

Su sueño con Aura no tuvo mayor explicación, pues despues de ese breve intercambio de palabras aleatorias, la visión que congeló sus pensamientos se interpuso, una visión del futuro que tanto Ange como Hilda y Salamandine compartieron, en donde la segunda perecía en las manos de Embryo con la fusión de los mundos a punto de realizarse. Hilda comprendió inmediatamente el mensaje, el cual confirmó cuando Jurai le aclaró que su papel a desempeñar era el de una guía. Su lado racional la tuvo dificil con su lado egoísta, porque prácticamente tenía el recordatorio de que moriría. Salamandine hizo bien en distraerla un poco, pero no fue duradero con la constante alarma del fin.

En base a deducciones dedujo las posibles rutas que llevaban al final en el que ella moría y creo un plan "perfecto" para vencer a Embryo y liberar a Aura, el cual, aun con las modificaciones como la inclusión de Alektra y Ersha, o el quiebre mental de Chris, iba de acorde a lo estipulado. Ange de haber cantado les hubiera otorgado la derrota en ese mismo instante y Alektra estaría en un mejor estado; y por lo que había visto en esos meses, Ange se culpaba por eso en secreto.

 _—Hija mía, no morirás—Sonó la voz dentro de su cabeza una vez cayó sobre el suelo con Embryo mofándose de ella._

 _—Madre mía, me lo has mostrado. Es inevitable—Respondió tratando de cabrear el hombre en lo que Ange lograba reaccionar completamente._

 _—Confía en mí, aun si no logras resistir hasta el desenlace, te vendrá una nueva oportunidad en el epílogo._

 _Hilda se rio con ganas antes de que su cuerpo le recordara la imprudencia de esa acción._

 _—Soy la tercera parte de Aura, soy la razón que lidera sus sentimientos y su fuerza, y a su vez, soy la mejor distracción de todas—Dijo a Embryo guiñando a la rubia detrás de él antes de que ésta le disparara a la espalda._

Las luces se apagaron para Hilda en ese momento y se encendieron de nuevo poco después, cuando Ange fue capaz de encontrarse con Momoka y su padre, descendiendo junto con las demás a celebrar su victoria. Solo fue una presencia, un observador sin la capacidad de hablar antes de que Aura le capturara y le explicara el proceso que debía hacer antes de volver a la vida completamente.

—Muero por verlas de nuevo—Suspiró Hilda observando de nuevo como las pesadillas querían entrar en los sueños de Ange para perturbarla.

—Pronto será—Comentó Aura ganándose la mirada de su tercera hija—Tu cuerpo físico ya está completamente reconstruido, solo necesitamos que te sincronices con él.

Hilda se permitió sonreír brevemente.

—Antes de volverme a perder en un sueño, ¿me dejarías visitar a Sala en los suyos por última vez? —Pidió suplicante.

Aura sonrió maternalmente y accedió.

* * *

 _ **Poner los antecedentes de Hilda con Aura convirtieron este capítulo en el más largo hasta ahora.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a TheNeferet, Aldmagali y Nijiro-kun (pensé que estabas muerto)por comentar el capítulo anterior, este capítulo es suyo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos :D**_


	5. Dormir

_**CROSS ANGE: TENSHI TO RYUU NO RONDO [**_ ** _クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞] Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Dormir**

Pasó el tiempo, cuatro meses ya. Salamandine aun sabía sin saber cómo podía lidiar con las pesadillas de Ange.

No podía dormir con tranquilidad, pues en la madrugada comenzaba a escuchar como la rubia se removía entre sueños llamándole a ella junto con la fallecida pelirroja antes de comenzar a gritar por auxilio o por piedad, y los sueños de aquella voz misteriosa habían desaparecido tan mágicamente como habían llegado.

Sus ojos se volvieron pesados y se cerraron antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Las ojeras eran imposibles de ocultar y el cansancio era persistente. Por lo que fue así, que mientras Salamandine definía las escalas del boceto para su nueva reconstrucción, que cayó dormida sobre el escritorio.

.

.

 _La oscuridad que le rodeaba no era tanta como la que aparecía en sus anteriores sueños en los que una presencia desconocida le ayudaba, haciéndole sonreír una vez que se levantaba. Ahora era realmente capaz de abrir los ojos._

 _—Salamandine… hey Sala…—Escuchó la inconfundible voz de Hilda a sus espaldas. Ante esto no pudo evitar girarse con el motivo de ver a su amada pelirroja más rápido de lo que fuera capaz de procesar._

 _—Hilda, de verdad tú…—Enmudeció, simplemente enmudeció, tanto en las palabras que sus labios estaban por entonar como las palabras que su cerebro era capaz de procesar. Hilda únicamente le miró con una sonrisa nostálgica._

 _—Lo sé, los poderes de Aura son impresionantes—Comentó—Es la primera y última vez desde que visito tus sueños que ambas somos capaces de vernos._

 _— ¿Última?_

 _Los brazos de Hilda rodearon a Salamandine, quien no pudo evitar sollozar al entender esas acciones._

 _—Vengo a despedirme—Dijo apretando fuerte el abrazo. Su voz se quebró, pero las lágrimas no aparecían en el rosto de la menor—Me gustaría hacerlo también de Ange pero sé que esa no es una buena idea en la condición en la que está._

 _— ¿Por qué nos toca este desenlace? —Preguntó Salako finalmente sacando una de sus grandes preguntas, aquellas que siempre se reprimía y que, por alguna razón, solo podía sacar en presencia de la norma— ¿Por qué existe este presente?_

 _—Porque hay distintos tipos de lágrimas que se derraman, de alegría y tristeza—Respondió Hilda limpiando las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de Salamandine—Lágrimas por el miedo y el temor de perder a alguien. Son pruebas que debemos pasar._

 _— ¿Pero por qué debimos perderte a ti? —Cuestionó la azabache una vez más._

 _—Porque una vez que aprendamos de esta vulnerabilidad seremos invencibles—Respondió la pelirroja—No desapareceré para siempre—Declaró después de un rato de silencio en el que aún se escuchaban los pequeños sollozos de la mayor._

 _—Ange tiene razón, te contradices mucho—Dijo Salako lo cual sacó una pequeña risa en Hilda._

 _—Soy mala en esto del consuelo—Se burló Hilda acariciando la espalda de Salako y besando ligeramente sus labios—Pero soy buena dando consejos…_

 _._

 _._

Cuando Salamandine despertó notó que realmente había llorado. Acarició sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo aquel último tacto tan real a pesar de haber sido un sueño.

Sus labios estaban fríos. Solos.

El sonido de la ducha siendo usada le permitió a Salamandine el relajarse y limpiarse las lágrimas antes de cambiar su triste semblante. No le quedaba duda de que para haber sido un sueño, había vuelto a hablar con Hilda, quien se despidió no sin antes darle un último consejo para contrarrestar las pesadillas de Ange así como le ayudó anteriormente en las diversas pruebas. Porque sí, Hilda había confesado que siempre había visitado sus sueños, dignándose a hablar cada vez que le veía atrapada.

Miró el reloj, no habían pasado más de veinte minutos. Justo en ese momento la ducha se apagó y escuchó a Ange moverse, seguramente para vestirse.

Dejó el escritorio y decidió ir a la cocina por algo de comer. Tomando una manzana que estaba allí y dándole un mordisco tras otro antes de que la rubia decidiera acompañarle.

 _"Nunca las dejaré solas, solo que hay veces en las que debo ausentarme, pero siempre volveré"_

—Salako…—Le saludó Ange inusualmente alegre, Salamandine correspondió su sonrisa inmediatamente y le ofreció un poco de té.

Los segundos se transformaron en minutos y estos en horas. Ange parecía haberse liberado de una carga mientras que Salako había adquirido una, definitivamente la pelirroja era un equilibrio para ambas en más de un sentido.

La hora de dormir llegó.

Ange alistó su cama mientras que Salako solo observó la suya antes de girarse con Ange.

 _"Lo habrás notado, a Ange no le gusta estar sola…"_

—Ange…—Llamó Salamandine.

 _"Tampoco le gusta pedir ayuda aunque la necesite más que nada, por eso es que tú debes ofrecérsela"_

— ¿Te parece si esta noche dormimos en la misma cama? —Preguntó con timidez y las mejillas de Ange se sonrojaron levemente mirando a la azabache con sorpresa antes de asentir lentamente.

 _"Así como tú, lo que Ange necesita es sentirte. Saber que estás allí"_

Se acostaron en un principio en silencio antes de que Salamandine decidiera tomar la mano de Ange enlazarla con la suya dejándola caer sobre la superficie blanda y lisa de la cama, perdiendo sus orbes zafiro de nueva cuenta en los carmesí. Ange tembló ligeramente haciendo que Salamandine portase una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Tienes frío? —Preguntó a pesar de saber que aquello era completamente imposible. Era verano.

 _"No está preparada para recibir un abrazo, así que solo enlaza tu mano con la suya y entonces…"_

Ange decidió esforzarse un poco por la azabache, así que apretó su agarre con fuerza y se acercó ligeramente a ella, no contó que la esencia de la princesa dragón enloqueciera sus sentidos.

—Algo—Murmuró Ange en voz baja a lo que Salako suspiró. Definitivamente Hilda tenía más experiencia en estas cosas, y eso porque la mayor no sabía que la tercera parte de Aura había pasado por algo similar pero sin el apoyo que Ange si tenía. Lo suyo había sido más crudo… más cruel

 _"…Entonces solo repite mis palabras…"_

—Solo con tomar tu mano somos capaces de transmitir nuestro calor, nuestros sentimientos y nuestros temores—Murmuró Salako en el oído de Ange una vez que ésta cerro los ojos pero sin sucumbir aun al sueño—Este lazo no se destruirá porque es el camino a nuestra felicidad, así que no me importará convertirme en el caballero de armadura oxidada que apenas pueda moverse para servirte como escudo. No te dejaré sola. Estaré a tu lado siempre.


	6. Abrazos

_**CROSS ANGE: TENSHI TO RYUU NO RONDO [**_ ** _クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞] Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 ** _Abrazos_**

Salamandine miró de nueva cuenta a Ange con incredulidad, como era ya costumbre desde las acciones desencadenadas por la misma un par de meses atrás, cuando recibió la última visita de Hilda en sus sueños.

La azabache estaba consciente de que las palabras que le brindó la pelirroja en aquel intercambio ayudaron en demasía a la rubia, pues a partir de ese momento la menor de las tres comenzó a ser más abierta y era ahora cuando, de manera improvisada, se notaba a simple vista por la visita sorpresa de Momoka y Jurai. La efusividad de la siempre servicial seguidora de Ange hizo de su primer impulso abrazarla y Salako no tuvo reparo en ocultar su sorpresa cuando ésta correspondió el abrazo tan efusivamente sin ninguna pizca del miedo que había expresado al momento de aislarse.

—Has hecho demasiado bien por Angelise, pero temo por ti, Salamandine—Habló Jurai en confidencialidad cuando princesa y sirvienta salieron con el fin de ponerse al tanto de todo.

— ¿Por mí por qué? —Cuestionó la azabache.

—No pasa desapercibido para mí ni para tu madre Aura el enorme desgaste que pasas desde que están aquí—Contestó el hombre sabiamente.

—Ella es incapaz de abrazarlo a usted—Confesó.

—Ya me había dado cuenta de eso—Sonrió de manera sarcástica. — ¿Qué es lo que tanto de hace falta, Sala?

—Hilda…

Esa respuesta había llegado sin pensarlo.

Fue entonces cuando Jurai envolvió a Salamandine en un paternal abrazo.

.

.

—Salako…—Llamó Ange a lo que ésta intuitivamente se giró a verla. Ambas reposaban en una sola cama desde un par de meses— ¿Qué tanto hablaste con mi padre cuando salí con Momoka?

—Cosas sin importancia—Sala le restó importancia—Preguntó por ti y me contó cómo iban las cosas por allá.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí—Sonrió—Alektra o Jill, no sé cómo la identifiques, salió del coma hace unos días y la doctora Greko le está realizando varios estudios.

—Esa doctora nunca me inspiró confianza—Comentó con un puchero.

—Pues está al nivel de la señorita Maggy.

— ¿Señorita de dónde?

—Qué mala que sos—Se rió la mayor—Estoy intentando ser amable.

—Mentirosa más bien.

Las risas invadieron la habitación antes de que el sentido de responsabilidad de Salamandine le recordara a Ange que su padre y Momoka dormían en la habitación contigua y seguramente se encontraban durmiendo.

— ¿Sabes? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estamos aquí. —Sonrió de una manera que llevaba demasiado sin ver, como cuando estuvieron las tres en ese mundo. Sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Medio año que pasó volando—Le sonrió de la misma manera.

—He pensado muchas cosas y platicando con Aura me di cuenta de algo.

— ¿De qué? —Cuestionó confundida después de que la menor envolviera su cintura.

—No quiero renunciar a ti por culpa de Embryo.

—No logro entenderte, Ange…—Sonrió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Te parece si lo intentamos, sostener un noviazgo?

* * *

 _ **Entré en crisis al ver la etensión de capítulo, entonces recordé que estos eran drabbles y me llegó la satisfacción. Es que... no sé, no sentí que el capítulo necesitara más.**_

 _ **En otras noticias... ¡vamos por la mitad!**_

 _ **Spoiler... Hilda aparece en el siguiente capítulo, ya verán de que manera...**_


	7. Verdad

_**CROSS ANGE: TENSHI TO RYUU NO RONDO [**_ ** _クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞] Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 ** _Verdad_**

—No me acostumbro a la idea de que debas de salir—Dijo Ange con un puchero, su relación con Salamandine avanzaba demasiado bien, así sea pronto para decirlo dado a que llevan solo cuatro meses juntas, pero sumado al medio año anterior que pasaron juntas… eran unos diez meses con demasiado peso.

—Bueno, debería pasar tarde o temprano—Restó importancia Salamandine mientras que terminaba con su desayuno, preparado por ella misma. Si bien Ange y Salamandine habían hecho que la menor practicase en la cocina, Salako no se sentía todavía con la suficiente confianza como para dejar a Ange cocinar por su cuenta.

— ¿Y porque no puedo ir contigo?

—Me has salido bastante posesiva—Se burló causando que las mejillas de Ange se sonrojasen—Son órdenes de la sacerdotisa y de tu padre—Agregó después—La verdad yo tampoco entiendo para que me necesitan, las reconstrucciones están pausadas hasta nuevo aviso.

—Me extraña demasiado…—Murmuró Ange mordiendo un poco más de su pan tostado, Salako tomo de su mano acariciando su dorso tranquilizándola así.

—Todo estará bien Ange. Se terminaron los problemas—Y con un beso en su frente, Ange fue dejada en la mesa mientras que Salamandine iba a terminar de alistar su maleta. Debía ir a la capital un par de días y residir en el palacio en el que residió antes. El timbre sonó a lo que la azabache abrió la puerta revelando a quien le haría compañía durante ese tiempo, su siempre fiel amiga Momoka.

Salamandine se despidió de manera simple y dejó aquel refugio.

No. Escribámoslo como es.

Salamandine se despidió con esa sonrisa característica suya y partió de su nuevo hogar a aquel que le acogió gran parte de su vida.

Estaba contenta, Ange ya prácticamente había superado su androfobia, podía hablar correctamente con un miembro del sexo opuesto sin dificultad o temor; pero lo que aún le costaba eran las muestras de afecto de hombre o mujer en general ya que le daban ataques de ansiedad o simplemente temblaba en un intento de no sollozar, ella era la excepción pero tampoco es como si la diferencia fuera mucha, aun con todo ese tiempo de noviazgo, lo más que hacían es tomarse de las manos y abrazarse antes de dormirse juntas. Sólo un beso habían convertido, pero no es como si le molestara, era demasiado consciente de la situación.

Suspiró antes de que la sonrisa abandonase su rostro. Miró el camino que había recorrido y sentía como si apenas hubiese salido. Había algo que todavía no sanaba y era en extremo difícil que lo hiciera si no hacían nada por tratar esa herida. Era algo medio masoquista, pero es que aun con diez meses después de la muerte de Hilda se seguía sintiendo como ese preciso instante en el que al entonar los últimos versos de "El Ragna" desapareció todo rastro de ella para poder guardarla con algo. Recordaba como las chicas del Arsenal, Ange y ella misma, mostraron descontento a que Jurai y la misma Aura se negaran a ponerle aunque fuera una lápida simbólica para que asi al menos una parte de ella le pudiese decir adiós, inclusive los altos mandos estaban en desacuerdo, era lo menos que merecía. Misteriosamente un par de semanas después los mismos mandos se pusieron de parte de Aura y Jurai, ¡inclusive Kaname y Naga intentaron hacerla desistir! ¡Eso era inaceptable! Se enojó con ellas un buen tiempo.

Trataría de hablar con madre Aura (quien por cierto había estado demasiado ausente) y pedirle consejo.

Salamandine fue recibida por varios amigos de su padre convertidos nuevamente en hombres. Juntar a Maggy con Greko había sido la mejor idea de todas (aún con los celos de Emma. Rió ante la idea), les había traído demasiados bienes en medicina más que nada, pues en tecnología las encargadas eran Emma, Jazmine y Salako misma. Se dirigió a su antigua pieza y se extrañó de ver una nota apenas dejó su bolso en el suelo.

 _"Salamandine-san, le pido de la manera más atenta que por favor vista las ropas guardadas para usted y acceda al cuarto de meditación. Jurai."_

—De acuerdo… Esto es demasiado extraño…—Murmuró para sí al abrir el armario y notar que se trataban de sus ropas rituales. Sólo utilizó ese tipo de ropas cuando…

Sacudió su cabeza e hizo lo pedido.

Apenas abrió el salón se encontró una cortina cubriendo la mitad de la habitación y a Jurai y la sacerdotisa de pie frente a esta.

— ¿Qué sucede? Me están asustando—preguntó y comentó insegura a lo que pudiera estar detrás de ellos.

—Salamandine-san. Le informo de una vez que lo que verá es confidencial y que si se lo mostramos es por la total confianza que tenemos en usted—Dijo la sacerdotisa mientras que Jurai cerraba la puerta con los tres dentro. La sacerdotisa le abrió paso y la princesa tragó saliva con pesadez, sintiendo como le costaba respirar y unos inexplicables nervios la invadían.

Caminó a paso lento y corrió la cortina, sintiendo cómo su corazón se paralizaba seguramente saltándose un per de latidos.

Cayó de rodillas frente a un futón bastante limpio y aseado con el cuerpo de Hilda completamente sano. Su pecho subía y bajaba, lo cual indicaba algo que no había manera lógica de que fuese posible: su corazón latía, su respiración acompasada solo confirmaba el hecho de que se encontraba dormitando.

Lágrimas cayeron libremente por sus mejillas y sollozos salían de ella. Estaba en un estado imposible de describir, en su mente solo cabía el hecho de que la otra mujer a la que amaba y que creyó muerta, que Ange vio en sus últimos momentos, que su cuerpo quedó carbonizado estaba allí, durmiendo en su viejo futón para cuando se dormía allí por no ir a su habitación.

Ese rostro totalmente limpio y aseado, sin ninguna herida ni venda como la última vez que la vio, ahora asemejaba más a su imagen de vidas pasadas.

Su cabello onduladamente pelirrojo estaba suelto, más brillante que la última vez, se veía hermosa.

Su mano acarició su mejilla y entonces puñado de recuerdos la invadieron… Recuerdos de su niñez, recuerdos de Zola, recuerdos de Ange, recuerdos de ella y Ange… Recuerdos que desconocía…

 _—Hija mía… Debo preguntar, ¿Por qué elegiste el silencio? Ahora mismo mis otras dos hijas rebosarían alegría y no tanta tristeza. —Esa era Aura…_

 _—No sería lo adecuado. Sería demasiada presión emocional y sé que Ange es fuerte, pero… han sido tantas las cosas por las que ha tenido que pasar desde ingresó al Arsenal por segunda ocasión que está completamente rota en este momento._

 _—Comprendo que no quieras que Ange se entere de tu condición no muerta pero tampoco viva. ¿Pero porque Salamandine igualmente debe permanecer en la ignorancia?_

 _—Sala es en ese momento el pilar de Ange._

 _—Hija mía, no morirás—Esa era Aura de nuevo._

 _—Madre mía, me lo has mostrado. Es inevitable—Respondió Hilda tratando de cabrear el hombre en lo que Ange lograba reaccionar completamente._

 _—Confía en mí, aun si no logras resistir hasta el desenlace, te vendrá una nueva oportunidad en el epílogo._

 _Hilda se rio con ganas antes de que su cuerpo le recordara la imprudencia de esa acción._

 _—Soy la tercera parte de Aura, soy la razón que lidera sus sentimientos y su fuerza, y a su vez, soy la mejor distracción de todas—Dijo a Embryo guiñando a la rubia detrás de él antes de que ésta le disparara a la espalda._

 _—Muero por verlas de nuevo—Suspiró Hilda observando de nuevo como las pesadillas querían entrar en los sueños de Ange para perturbarla._

 _—Pronto será. Tu cuerpo físico ya está completamente reconstruido, solo necesitamos que te sincronices con él._

 _Hilda se permitió sonreír brevemente._

 _—Antes de volverme a perder en un sueño, ¿me dejarías visitar a Sala en los suyos por última vez?_

 _— ¿Por qué nos toca este desenlace? —Preguntó Salako finalmente sacando una de sus grandes preguntas, aquellas que siempre se reprimía y que, por alguna razón, solo podía sacar en presencia de la norma— ¿Por qué existe este presente?_

 _—Porque hay distintos tipos de lágrimas que se derraman, de alegría y tristeza. Lágrimas por el miedo y el temor de perder a alguien. Son pruebas que debemos pasar._

 _— ¿Pero por qué debimos perderte a ti?_

 _—Porque una vez que aprendamos de esta vulnerabilidad seremos invencibles._

—Hilda…—Ella y Aura necesitaban de ella para que pudiera finalmente despertar.

 _"No desapareceré para siempre"_

Sollozó una vez más recordando sus últimas palabras de aquella vez que se despidieron en sueños.

 _"Nunca las dejaré solas, solo que hay veces en las que debo ausentarme, pero siempre volveré"_

Ahora conocía la verdad de Hilda… era la primera en hacerlo.

Las cosas a partir de ahora parecían pintar sólo para bien…

* * *

 _ **Segundo cap largo... oficialmente este es ahora el más largo... Nos acercamos al fin de este spin-off *Sniff* *Sniff* *Sollozo* *Sollozo***_

 _ **Gracias TheNeferet por comentar...**_

 _ **No se me ocurre nada para daecir así que... ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!**_


	8. Decisión

_**CROSS ANGE: TENSHI TO RYUU NO RONDO [**_ ** _クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞] Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Decisión**

—No te sobre esfuerces tanto—Dijo Salamandine con un toque de reproche a cierta pelirroja en sus brazos quien sólo le sacó la lengua con un toque infantil.

—Pensé que esta vez si lo lograría—Se excusó Hilda tratando de estabilizarse, había pasado más de medio año desde que había vuelto a abrir los ojos, ocho meses siendo exactos. Aun recordaba ese momento en el que sus ojos se volvieron a abrir recibiendo por primera vez en meses los brillantes ojos de Salamandine, los cuales se encontraban acuosos pero igualmente llenos de vida, contrario a las últimas miradas apagadas o adoloridas que recordaba que fueron dirigidas a su persona.

Para poder regresar de nueva cuenta al mundo de los vivos, Aura había hecho demasiado de su parte así cómo le tocó hacer a ella. La última fase de aquel proceso era conectar su alma y su cuerpo, una estupidez completamente imposible si se lo hubiesen dicho antes de descubrir la verdad de todo; para esto debió dormir un largo tiempo, lo que la madre Aura no le había dicho es que para poder despertar ocupaba ayuda de sus contrapartes para volver, pero respetando su deseo, Aura sólo pidió que llamasen a Salamandine, pero claro, Salamandine se llevó una carga enorme al tener su trabajo y el de Ange.

 _— ¡Hilda! —La aludida parpadeó confundida sintiendo un cálido cuerpo abalanzarse contra el suyo._

 _— ¿Salamandine? —Su voz sonó débil, lo cual era razonable considerando que llevaba diez meses sin hablar de manera física. Apenas reaccionó dado a que su cuerpo apenas se movió._

 _Un sollozo se dejó escuchar de la princesa dragón que sólo se abrazó más a ella. Sin poderlo evitar sonrió, realmente la había extrañado. Intentó devolver el abrazo pero sus brazos estaban demasiado pesados._

 _—Te extrañé demasiado._

 _—Yo también._

Las explicaciones quedaron cortas, aparentemente durante las dos semanas que le tardó a Salamandine despertarla fue recorriendo recuerdo por recuerdo desde el inicio hasta el fin, esto no quitó la molestia de la azabache por no decirle nada y casi causarle un infarto indirectamente, pero sinceramente las cosas estaban mejorando a paso lento, sólo quedaba una cosa: Ange.

Se pasó día con día, con la ayuda de Salamandine (a escondidas de Ange) para volver a tener la movilidad de su cuerpo como la tenía antes. Ahora que era capaz de caminar parcialmente bien con el apoyo de un bastón, casi a punto de poder caminar por su cuenta Salamandine le puso una última prueba días atrás que ahora estaba por cumplir.

—Estoy nerviosa ¿sabes? —Le dijo la norma estabilizándose sosteniéndose en su bastón frente a la puerta que estaba por marcar el inicio de su nuevo comienzo. Salamandine le confesó que ya era momento de dejar de actuar en las sombras, que Ange, por más que intentaba avanzar se encontraba estancada si no estaba ella, necesitaba que se incluyera de nuevo en su vida.

—Todo estará bien. —Reconfortó la dragona tomando su mano libre, soportando su duda.

—Eres la más fuerte de las tres ¿sabías?

—Y tú la más sensata.

—Y Ange la más sentimental.

—Irónico—Se rieron ligeramente antes de que Salako abriese la puerta dejando ver a Ange inclinándose hacia el horno. Hilda suspiró una última vez antes de ingresar a aquel lugar que próximamente también sería su hogar. Su decisión no flaquearía a partir de ahora.

Ambas notaron cómo Ange dejaba caer una charola en la cual había una tarta de manzana, miró a Salako quien sólo asintió conociendo de sobra sus intenciones. Dejó el bastón en la pared y tomó unos paños sobre la mesa, extendiéndoselos en su brazo izquierdo, lleno de cicatrices que se comenzaron a formas desde la primera vez que activó al Villkiss con la ayuda de Aura.

—Te lo dije, sin nosotras dos esta niña no vive—Se burló causando que Ange inmediatamente se olvidara de la tarta y le mirara con sorpresa.

—Y que lo digas—Salamandine rápidamente le siguió el juego.

— ¿Pero qué hacer? Aun así amamos a esta princesa defectuosa, ¿no es verdad?

—Tienes razón, Hilda-dono.

 ** _¡Bendita seas aplicación de Fanfiction!_**

 ** _Quienes me siguen en mi página de Facebook lo saben (aparte de todos dibujos que hice), Fanfiction no me deja ingresar a mi cuenta desde el computador así que ahora público desde el celular_**

 ** _¡Bendita seas aplicación!_**

 ** _Doy de nueva cuenta las gracias a TheNeferet por comentar fielmente el capítulo anterior, y pues nada... Nos leemos!_**


	9. Buenos días

_**CROSS ANGE: TENSHI TO RYUU NO RONDO [**_ ** _クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞] Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 ** _Buenos días_**

El llanto de Ange había sido algo que siempre había lastimado a Hilda desde la primera vez que lo escuchó, pero claro, apenas estaba comprendiendo el porqué, su pecho se apretujaba y se le dificultaba pensar con claridad, pero ahora, año y medio después de no verla, año y medio después de que acabaran todas sus pesadillas con una nueva oportunidad de vivir, ese llanto le hizo reír mientras que ella igualmente derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas, apoyándose en las princesas y su bastón.

El momento para pretender ser fuerte ya no era ese.

—Por fin tuvimos nuestro final feliz—Escuchó cómo Salamandine decía aquello por dejando caer la máscara que portó todo aquel tiempo acompañándolas en su llanto.

—Te dije que todo estaría bien—Murmuró contra Ange acariciando sus cabellos mientras que ésta se aferraba más a su cuerpo.

— ¿Eres real? —Preguntó entre sollozos causando que el corazón de la norma se enterneciera y asintiera.

— ¿Querés escuchar la historia completa? —Preguntó a Ange, quien un poco seria asintió a aquello—En ese caso, sirvámonos de la tarta que hiciste.

—Yo me encargo del té—Habló Salako a lo que ambas estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Yo las esperaré en el comedor—Ante lo dicho inevitablemente Ange le tomó de la muñeca, temerosa de que apenas la perdiera de vista desapareciera.

—Te juro que esta vez no me iré Ange—Juró la tercera contraparte de Aura—Ya me he ausentado lo que me tenía que ausentar—Sonrió, y de nueva cuenta, Ange le dejó ir, pero esta vez con tranquilidad dentro de su ser.

Cuando Ange abrió los ojos a la siguiente pensó en primera instancia que todo lo que había ocurrido no era más que un producto de su imaginación, lágrimas quisieron salir de ella hasta que una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar se hizo notar.

—Buenos días—Era Hilda a su espalda observándole con un toque cariñoso y sincero que no recordaba habérselo visto antes.

—Buenos días—Devolvió alegre, casi queriendo gritar de la felicidad de que su primer amor estuviera allí con ella. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de la mayor, perdiéndose inevitablemente en su brazo izquierdo, en el cuál habían marcas de quemaduras y unas cuantas cicatrices, seguramente producidas en su batalla contra Embryo, no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente culpable ante esto, si sólo hubiera sido más fuerte…

—Ange…

— ¿Hm…? —Respondió parcialmente ida en ese brazo, que se alzó hasta que su mano acarició su mejilla y su pulgar recorría los mechones sueltos en su rostro lo mejor que podía.

—Te amo—Confesó uniendo sus labios con los suyos en un beso dulce, un contacto más suave y tierno de lo que Ange fuera capaz de describir.

—También te amo, Hilda—Respondió aceptando por fin que todo era real, de no serlo, su corazón no latiría de la manera que lo hacía al recibir el beso de su capitana que llevaba anhelando desde casi dos años atrás.

Hilda había cumplido con lo que le dijo tiempo atrás, el primer beso entre ambas había sido especial y Ange estaba segura de que siempre lo recordaría.

 ** _Fanfiction sigue odiándome y sigue sin dejarme ingresar por el computador, pero por lo menos existe el copy paste para poder enviármelo por correo a mi teléfono y actualizar desde aquí n.n_**

 ** _Oficialmente ha acabado el Angst, el siguiente capítulo será puro Fluff y nos despediremos por fin de este spin-off_**

 ** _*lloro interiormente*_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_**


	10. Sueños

_**CROSS ANGE: TENSHI TO RYUU NO RONDO [**_ ** _クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞] Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN_**

 **Capítulo Final**

 **Sueños**

—Lo he comprobado, el tiempo vuela pero los anhelos y esperanzas quedan—Comentó Salamandine mientras que acariciaba los cabellos de Ange al mismo tiempo que Hilda acariciaba los suyos.

—Que cursi eres—Dijeron las normas al mismo tiempo, ante esto Salamandine hizo un puchero.

—Déjenme ser…—Tanto Ange como Hilda rieron sin poder evitarlo, era muy raro lograr vencer a Salamandine de esa manera, después de todo ella era la maestra del troleo para avergonzar a las demás, en especial tratándose de ellas. Ange ya no podía recordar la cantidad de veces que terminó sonrojada por su culpa mientras que Hilda no conocía a nadie mejor para robarle las palabras como ella.

— ¿Estás feliz? —Cuestionó Hilda.

—Demasiado—Contestó Salamandine acariciando la mano de la pelirroja haciendo que detuviera parcialmente las caricias en su cabello—Sigo sin creerme que estamos las tres aquí, en paz, libres de peleas…

—Bueno, pasamos por mucho de todas maneras—Comentó Ange abrazándose contra Salako.

—Pero valió la pena ¿no?

—Definitivamente.

Hilda sonrió ante el intercambio entre las princesas. Habían pasado ya tres años y medio desde que la batalla contra Embryo había terminado y honestamente recién estaba reivindicando sus vidas fuera de lo que fueran las batallas y ese tipo de cosas. Salamandine les instruyó a ambas a las reconstrucciones del planeta, lo cual les vino perfecto. Mientras que Hilda se encargaba de los cálculos y Ange de los bocetos mientras que Salamandine estaba a cargo de la construcción en completo, asistida por las mujeres que amaba.

Aun recodaba cómo fue que meses atrás, no tardaron nada en tomar la decisión en hacer una pareja de tres, un trío, como se hacía en la antigüedad pero que ahora al antigua princesa del reino Misurugi comprendía. No era común pero se era posible amar a dos personas a partes iguales de la misma manera.

A pesar de todo, faltaba para las norma poder decirle a sus compañeras que Hilda estaba de vuelta, quien de a poco comenzaba a dejar su bastón y caminar por su cuenta, pero claro, la dupla de princesas se aseguraba de que la comandante no se sobre-esforzara con sus ejercicios de rehabilitación. Pero bueno, se reunirían en unos cuantos meses…

Otra cosa que también faltaba, pero que ni Salako ni Hilda pensaban que no era prioridad era el consumar libremente su amor para con Ange, se consideraban aptas de tener la paciencia suficiente como para esperarla lo que les quedaba de vida de ser necesario, después de todo, hacer el amor no era simplemente unir sus cuerpos de manera sexual, hacer el amor, en su visión, significaba adorar cada parte de su amada mostrando de distintas maneras sus sentimientos. Acariciar sus cabellos, abrazarla… todo eso era hacer el amor.

Lo que ignoraban es que ese momento podría llegar más pronto de lo que pensaban, pues a pesar de que en aquellos momentos la pelirroja besar su frente mientras que la azabache acariciaba sus brazos, la rubia quería finalmente deshacerse de esos malos recuerdos y ser feliz de manera plena con sus amadas, pero por ahora todo eso quedaría en sueños a la espera de convertirse en realidad.

—Buenas noches—Dijeron Hilda y Salako.

—Buenas noches.


End file.
